Memory devices are typically provided as integrated circuits for storage in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read-only memory (ROM), dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random-access memory (SDRAM), and non-volatile memory (e.g., flash). Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications due to its low power consumption and superior performance. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Changes in threshold voltage of the cells, through programming of a charge storage structure, such as floating gates, trapping layers or other physical phenomena, determine the data state of each cell. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, digital media players, digital recorders, games, appliances, vehicles, wireless devices, cellular telephones, and removable memory modules.
The operation of electronic devices (e.g., the user experience in consumer electronic devices) may be negatively impacted by IO congestions and eventually performance bottlenecks on the memory devices. Current industry trends for solutions to this problem tend to be focused on raw performance improvements to the memory device itself (e.g., faster NAND cells, faster protocols, more RAM resources) or to the overall system, which can lead to a higher cost structure in exchange for improved performance.